Fearless
by PirateOnTheRun
Summary: A second chance to D/H. A "magical" story with romance, humor and,eventually, some dark spots and reflections about life. Enjoy!


It rained today…

Today I woke up with this feeling that it would be a wonderful day! And it's going pretty well so far… All the classes were extremely easy! No big news here, I owe this smart side to my mom, Hermione Granger, who would be laughing if she knew I said that. Parents… We swear that they are the most horrible creatures in the whole world and still we catch ourselves doing the same things they once did or still do.

It was good to have some peace… You know, to think alone, near the lake with this after-rain weather which I love! Generally, my cousin, Albus Potter, is always following me and… Not that I don't like him, but sometimes I just want to be alone and he doesn't really understands it. Anyway… What could I expect? We grew up together. Although I have my moments, we really are inseparable, which reminds me that I need to find more **GIRL**friends…

Now the sun struggled to pass between the clouds, leaving its trace in some orange rays that painted the sky. That's why I like the after-rain moment… It makes me feel so far away from everything. I know it sounds weird for me to want to be away from such a magical place like this one, but when I have to think I need to be far away and let my mind float through the most vague and even empty places in my imagination. And so, I keep on filling every space with what I need. It seems easy, but it's a long and painful process. Maybe it's how… all the things that are actually worthy in our lives are.

" LOOK OUT!"

I know you probably expected some more work on the topic above, or maybe a conclusion for my philosophical thought… Please, forgive me… But at this exact moment a GIANT quaffle just hit me in the head! Yeah, it's a great day!

" Hey! Hey!"

What, for me, was a few minutes later I was being agreed through punches! Ok, maybe not punches, but someone was definitely hitting harder than necessary.

"Oh, finally!"

Oops… I felt my head spinning again.

"No! Don't even think about it! I'm not getting a detention because of _you_! _Again_…"

Scorpius… Malfoy. Personification of everything that it's most arrogant and useless in the entire world! And… Besides that… Did you pay attention to the creature's name? It is not a surprise that he has problems!

"Why are you here?", I asked indignantly.

Even though I was a little dizzy for all the quaffle hitting my head thing, there was some sense in what I was saying. I mean, I was having an awesome day until Malfoy and his stupid quaffle came in my way! Although we should have thought about that over five years ago, when our parents saw each other from far away on the platform 9¾. In all days of my existence in Hogwarts I wonder what would have happened if I just…

*Small flash-back *

_ "So, this is the little Scorpius…"_

_ "__Estupore! DYEEEE!"_

And just like that Malfoy wouldn't be here today, I would be a prodigy child in spells and my head wouldn't hurt so much. Just like that…

*Back to the present*

"I study here… Are you retarded now? Damn, been a smart girl was pretty much everything you had to offer…", Malfoy said, smiling mockingly.

"You just don't have any compassion for other humans, right? Here I am, injured, and all you can think about is how to be sarcastic. Even though it came out a little fake. You poor creature…", I replied. I think our conversations are_ quite_ sarcastic.

"I'm a well of compassion!", he pretended indignation. "But it's not like I see you in the category of a human."

"At least I _have_ a category, now; you can't be anything beyond that big mass of blonde Paraguayan Barbie who strives to be nothing else then useless. Here you go! You're in the category of useless _things_.", I emphasized the word thing, as if I could offend him more than I already had. "Don't feel so bad…"

At the moment I finished, Malfoy became a big mass of blond Paraguayan Barbie extremely red! This meant he was nervous but he wouldn't show it to me. I didn't care, only my knowledge of the fact he was, indeed, angry was good enough for my ego.

"Hey! Scorpius!", screamed Logan Hammond, who was gesticulating wildly with his arms. Once he got close enough he completed. "Will you stay here arguing with that girl all day or do you want to play some ball?

"_That girl?_", I asked, getting their attention. "Logan, we study Potions together! You're my partner and I do all the work while you drool on the books!"

"Oh…", he seemed to remember who I was. "What's up redhead?"

"I'm not even a redhead…", I started, but in the middle of the sentence I stopped. I was going to be useless to try to speak with those two.

"You expect to be a Weasley and have no redhead mark?", Malfoy mocked. "And you consider yourself sooo insightful…"

I hate the way he acts! Like he knew me or my family!

"Since you solved the greeeeat hair mystery of the Weasley family, I'll spare you and not mention your name. No more humiliation for you today."

I know what I said seems mean, but he DESERVES IT!

"I'm proud of been a Malfoy!", he replied.

"And that's why I doubt of your mental sanity… Well, always."

Again, he totally deserves it! This time his eyes on me were like ice stalactites ready to hit me with huge anger.

"I'm not gonna stay here and listen to you… A 'Malfoy' wouldn't even have come here, right? Let's just pretend I left you here, hurt on the floor, and you can come back to your prejudiced view of life!", he practically spit those words on me.

Logan followed him, and I could see a crooked smile opening on his mouth. Slytherins! I wanted to scream and make that watery blond boy swallow his words. I only needed one: cheer up and two: cheer up. I was really exhausted and just wanted to spend the rest of my afternoon in my beloved bed. How I hate the effect Malfoy had on me!

When I got to the Gryffindor common room Albus asked the most ironic thing.

"Rose? What happened? You seem a little down… Is because it rained today? A gray sky really spoils anyone's mood."

I love it when it rains! I love every droplet of dew that falls from the trees leaves. But as exhausted as I was there was only one thing I could say.

"Yeah, Albus…I could be feeling wonderful … But it rained today."


End file.
